Teen Titans Member Number 6
by obsessedfangirl55
Summary: What if Clockwork didn't save Danny's family and friends after the events of T.U.E.? What if he joined the Teen Titans instead? Read to find out. Only pairings are Robstar.
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes: This fiction will take place after the events of The Ultimate Enemy and during the formation of the Teen Titans. Everyone will be the same age as the series. This chapter is more of a prologue than a chapter. Enjoy!**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Noooooooooooooo!" was the last thing Danny Fenton said as the Nasty Burger blew up with his family that included; Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, and his sister Jazz Fenton, his two friends; Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and his teacher Mr. Lancer

He flew back several feet as the explosion hit him full force. When the smoke cleared, all that was left were piles of debris and a lone boy in the middle of the streets, unconscious. As the people of Amity Park came out of their homes, many rushed to the young boy and waited for the ambulance to arrive. When it did arrive, the once vacant area was teeming with life again as everyone tried to find out what had happened.

At the hospital doctors were standing around Danny in confusion. He had come in with bruises and a broken wrist, but now, not even 15 minutes later, the bruises were faint and his wrist was healing at an alarming rate. When they drew blood, it was a mix of red and ectoplasic green. They decided that they would let him heal on his own and question him when he woke up.

**Authors Notes: Is it good? Should I continue? Please review. **


	2. Explainations and Goodbyes

**Authors Notes: Thank-you to whoever reviewed. This chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot this in the prologue) I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans.**

**Danny's P.O.V.**

As I was waking up, the first thought I had was, 'Who ran over me?' My whole body felt numb, which meant my ghostly healing was working. Due to my sensitive hearing, I could hear people around me whispering, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I figured I had 'slept' long enough so I slowly opened my eyes to see a completely white room. There were white walls, curtains, bed sheets, pillows; even the floor and ceiling were white! As I was taking in my surroundings, a doctor dressed in green scrubs came into the room accompanied with a cute, blonde nurse.

"Ah, I see you are awake Mr. Fenton. Hello, my name is Dr. Horvath and the nurses name is Mrs. Haley. Do you remember what happened?"

"Please call me Danny and I remember a bit. All I remember is…" I started to trail off. Yeah I remembered what happened in full detail but I wasn't going to tell this doctor, who I don't know, that. I could feel my eyes starting to tear up. I can remember their smiling faces and cheery attitudes. At that thought I couldn't hold back all the tears that had accumulated. It was like a waterfall was falling on my face.

"I'm so sorry. When the police found them there was nothing left. It was a miracle you had survived." Dr. Horvath said in a despondent voice. After the doctor said that, I broke into heart wrenching sobs. I just couldn't stop crying. I didn't care if anyone saw me like this. Everyone who ever cared about me died at my hands. That thought made it worse.

After I had calmed down enough to speak I asked in a hoarse whisper," What will happen to me now?"

Even though I was already knew what the answer was, it didn't stop the cold chills running up my spine from happening.

"Well, I need to ask you a few questions then you will go to a family friend named Mr. Mayor Masters. You know who he is right? Well, he has generously offered to adopt you."

My mind went into hyper drive. 'Questions, what questions? What happened while I was asleep? I can't live with _Vlad_! I'll just end up becoming my evil future self! What should I do, oh what should I do?' the doctor must have noticed me starting to panic because he handed me a brown paper bag and told me to take deep breaths.

As soon as I had my breathing under control, I asked the doctor in a shaky voice,"What questions do y-you have?"

"Just 3 health questions then you can rest. Does that sound fair?" Dr. Horvath said in a calming voice. I pondered this for a moment. I knew it would be something to do with my ghost powers, but if I said no then he might get suspicious.

"Okay." I said in a cautious tone.

"Perfect. Now the first question is how you heal so quickly. Yesterday you came in with multiple bruises and a broken wrist, yet everything is healed completely. How is that possible?" he asked me that in such an awed tone that made me feel like a test subject trapped in a cage.

"I honestly don't know," I answered as I shifted my gaze to the ground and said that part in such a low whisper I wondered if he could still hear me," My parents always studied ghosts powers and when I was smaller I would help them out. Sometimes there would be accidents with different side effects. This might be one of them so I truly don't know for sure."

After that I was on the brink of tears. I remember the times when my mom would let me help her handle samples of ectoplasm and figure out the DNA code, or when my dad would let me help him build prototypes of Fenton weapons. 'Snap out of it Danny! That's the past. Think about answering these questions and figuring out what to do about your situation!'

"Sorry but that doesn't answer my other two questions. I also noticed that your heart rate was slower than a normal teenagers and your blood had specks of green mixed with red. Do you know anything about that?" Dr. Horvath said in almost a desperate voice. My guess is he wanted to find a scientific discovery through me. Well sorry to disappoint doc but my lips are sealed.

"No, I don't. I was a premature baby and had breathing problems as a child, but while working with my parents, _accidents_ do happen." I said in a pleading voice. I wasn't lying about my breathing problems, I just haven't had anything major happen in so long that I don't take anything for it. I had to stress accidents because the doctor had to believe they were accidents and my parents weren't crazy enough to experiment on their own son.

"Oh… Okay then." He said this in a disappointed tone," You should really get some rest and when you awake, you will be ready to move to Mr. Mayor Master's mansion and all legal matters will be settled in a month. Have a nice rest." Dr. Horvath then left and closed the door as he left. This gave me enough privacy to think about what I should do without being disturbed.

'What should I do, I know I can't go with Vlad if I want to keep my promise. I also know I can't be in Amity Park anymore, too many memories. I know what I have to do but I wish I didn't have to.'

With that thought in my mind, I sat up, slowly in my bed and stood in the middle. Looking around for any cameras, and finding none, quickly changed into my ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

The whitish, bluish rings started around my midriff, one going up and the other going down. The one going up changed my upper clothes into the upper part of a black HAZMAT suit with white gloves and a white D emblem in the center of my chest. My baby blue eyes changed into electric green ones and my raven black hair into pure, almost bleached, white hair. The second ring changed my bottom half into the bottom half of a black HAMAT suit and white boots. A white belt separated the black suit in my midriff.

With one last glance around the white room, I phased through the window and went straight to Fenton Works to gather my things and say goodbye to the one and only place I had ever grew up in. As I arrived to my house (I can't call it my home anymore), I went into my messy room and gathered miscellaneous clothes and my wallet with $45 from allowance. I then went into Jazz's room and found her scrapbook of the time after she knew my secret. With that I went to my parents 'room' also known as the lab.

I then grabbed all of their blueprints and destroyed the Fenton Portal, so no ghost would attack Amity while I was gone. I knew my parents had a map of the U.S.A. ever since the massive ghosts attack, so I rolled the map up and left without a backwards glance. As I flew through the clouds with little water droplets clinging to me, two thoughts occurred to me.

I was now on the run. If someone found me, I would surely go to Vlad's. So I guess I will now have to change my looks. Where would I get some new clothes? Ugh, this is all so frustrating. Normally if I fly all my frustrations fly away or stay on the ground along with 'Fenton', but now it's only serving to make me more frustrated.

The other was where I would go. I need to blend in with the other people so no one gets suspicious. Maybe near California where the sun is shining and as far away from Amity as possible, that's perfect.A brand new city with a brand new name, look and personality, that's what is going to happen.

Now with my head cleared of thoughts, I flew higher and higher until I cleared the clouds and was looking up into the midnight blue sky with the white dots surrounding it. Yeah, I would be fine as long as I had food and money; I wouldn't think about my past, only my future.

**Authors Notes: Please keep up the reviews! I'll try to update quickly, but i'm not sure when i'll have the time.**


	3. Almost There

**Authors Note: Thank-you all of you who reviewed. I am so sorry for the late update! There will be a time skip of 2 weeks for Danny to get to California from Ohio. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Danny's P.O.V.**

As I sat down on the old, hard wooden bench after flying for 5 hours I thought about my disguises. I needed to go shopping soon or people might recognize me. I don't know if I could stand getting rid of the DP emblem for Danny Phantom.

*Sigh*, I've been having a pretty rough time on the run. You never really know what you have till you give it up. My money is running low, I only have about $3.17 left and that's not a lot of money. Since I'm half ghost I don't need to eat too much, but because of my human half I still need to eat.

With those thoughts lingering in my mind, I looked at my surroundings. I was at a rest stop somewhere in California. It was run down and old-looking, but it was still in working order. I sighed again and pulled out my map. I looked closely and figured if I kept flying for 6 and a half hours I'll find a place called Jump City. It looked like a beautiful town on the Coast.

I packed the map back in my backpack and set off to leave, just when my stomach decides to give me a reminder of how hungry I am. I could normally go 3 days without eating, but with how much flying I've been doing, I could barely last 2.

I lowered my hands and changed back into Danny Fenton. I slowly walked into the building and was met with a blast of cool air conditioning. It felt good on my sweaty neck and hands as I just stood there for a moment. The place really looked like it could use a fixing up, but I wasn't complaining. It had food and that was what I was there for.

I didn't like the way that woman was looking at me so I quickly grabbed an apple and water bottle and headed for the cashier. She rang me up and I had to cough up $1.15. I didn't want to stay here any longer because I was becoming a little paranoid. So I quickly grabbed my pack and slung it on my shoulders and took off into the air doing 138 mph.

I have gotten faster since the last time I clocked my flight. I remember it was 112 mph when Tucker and Sam were helping me with drills. That was the time when Vlad had set my mom and me up for one of his traps.

'Stop thinking about it Danny. You know it hurts too much to think about them. Just forget about how your dad was a bumbling idiot that means well, or how your mom was so strong, yet loved you all the same. Forget about your way too smart sister and ghost hunting with your best friends. Sam and Tucker are gone and you can't do anything so just forget.'

'I can't forget them no matter how much I try. Where ever I go there's always some type of reminder. Sometimes I want to forget. Sometimes all I want to do is scream and shout and let all my agony out; but I know I can't do that. Sam would have listened if she was still alive. I would sometimes go over to her house after a fight and while she was bandaging me up, I would rant about my unfair life. She always listened.

I wiped some stray tears off my face but new ones replaced them. I was losing altitude because I can't fly while I am crying or something might happen. That reminded me of my sister and her over protectiveness. Those thoughts just made me cry harder.

As I landed I looked at my surroundings. I had landed in a forest with thick oak trees everywhere. Since there was no one around, I changed into Fenton and cried. I cried for my parents, Mr. Lancer, my sister, Tucker and Sam. My family never knew my secret and never will. My friends died all because of me and me not being strong enough.

I couldn't even think anymore, I was too caught up with my self-pity. My sobs decreased into tears 15 minutes later. As I finally stopped crying I realized how tired I was. I was overcome with the need to sleep that as I closed my eyes my last thought was, 'It's my entire fault.'

**(LINE BREAK)**

The stupid birds chirping woke me up the next morning. I felt groggy and sleep deprived even though that was the best sleep I've had in a long time. Crunching leaves made me fully alert and without a second thought I turned invisible and intangible. As the crunching of leaves grew louder by the second, my heartbeat went faster and faster.

Imagine my surprise when a little gray bunny hopped out of a bush and stopped in front of me. I let out a HUGE sigh of relief then chuckled a little. My paranoia is getting worse the more I'm on the run. I checked the map again and surprisingly I found the name of the forest I'm at and it was just on the outskirts of Jump City.

Maybe my luck is turning around. I hope this town will help me blend in a little. That reminds me, I need to come up with a new name and new outfits. 'Hmmm, what should I wear? Maybe go Goth for Sam or become more original like Tucker. Then there's the issue about my name. I think I need a new ghost name.

While these thoughts were swarming around in my head like bees swarm around honey, I was slowly walking in the direction of the city. I was optimistic about this town, but that doesn't mean I won't be cautious.

**Authors Notes: I'll try to update faster. Please keep up the awesome reviews. I need some help picking out Danny's outfit so if you have any ideas PM me or send it in your reviews. Thanks!**


	4. Teen Titans Go!

Authors Note: Thank-you reviewers! I am very sorry for the late update. I just want to thank everyone who gave me ideas and tell you there is a poll up about this story and I need feedback soon! I would like to thank certain reviewers for giving me ideas and those reviewers are:

**Princessbinas**

**Ambar576**

**VideoGamingFreak1213**

**The Hybred (This person doesn't have a profile but thanks for the wonderful ideas)**

**Neko Phantom (This person doesn't have a profile but I would like to say thanks for the wonderful reviews)**

**Warlord (This person doesn't have a profile but I would like to say thanks for the wonderful reviews)**

**The Virus (This person doesn't have a profile but I want to thank you because your review helped me update faster)**

**Werido (This person doesn't have a profile but I would like to say thanks for the wonderful reviews)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Danny POV:**

Wow. That is the only thing going on in my mind. I really look hansom if I don't say so myself. As soon as I had gotten into Jump City, I saw a huge shopping mall and decided to check it out.

I was really cautious and paranoid about going in but I decided I had waited and put it off for as long as possible. So I had slouched down and came in with a crowd of people. Now listen, I'm the type of guy who hates shopping and will never go just to please a girl.

I went into the first boys clothing store I could find, which happened to be named _Ghosts and Ghouls, Beware!_ I snickered a little at the ending, reminding me about the Box Ghost. Maybe I should find a way to hide my ecto-signature. It's a surprise no ghosts have come after me yet.

As I came in, the store gave the impression of a gothic hangout. Everyone was dressed in black, had on black make-up, pale skin, and… reminded me of Sam. 'No, don't think like that Danny. Think of clothes and new hairstyles.'

Ugh, both choices are bad. Aw well, at least this will remind me of her and I won't forget her. That thought alone gave me enough of a push to find clothes.

* * *

**Time skip: 4 and a half hours**

After wasting half the day trying to find 2 new outfits and a new hair style I figured it out. Danny Fenton's outfit will be:

A blue shirt with a black dragon, black jeans without chains, black converse, and a little Danny Phantom choker necklace. Danny Phantoms outfit will be:

An inverse jumpsuit of the already inverted jump suit of Danny Phantom, black fingerless gloves, and a white cut-off sweatshirt with the DP symbol already on it.

I already had the names changed too. As of now my normal; human name will be Jack and my abnormal; ghost name will be Thanatos Phantasama.

Now that I had a headache from going store to store with blasting music everywhere, I decided to eat at the pizzeria I passed getting to the mall. Hopefully it will be relaxing enough for me to think clearly. As I was nearing the pizzeria, I got a strange sense of foreboding.

Just as I was about to enter the pizzeria, an explosion from behind me knocked me into the door. Luckily, I was trained and stopped my fall before drawing blood. I turned around quickly to find a slender girl rise from a crater.

She looked of alien nature with red flowing hair and neon green eyes that glowed just like mine when I was angry; and boy was she angry! A foolish man who was close to her decided to take a picture and she started on a rampage. Since her arms were encased in what looked like high-tech handcuffs, she slammed them on the ground with superhuman strength. Just as I was about to run away like the other humans and change into Thanatos, a small boomerang hit her head.

I ran into an alley and changed into my new outfit. When I came back (invisible of course), Robin, sidekick of Batman, was dodging every throw, punch, and kick the alien was giving. When she threw a car at a building close to Robin he muttered," Stronger than she looks."

I decided that was my cue to step in so I became visible and hit her with a medium ecto-blast to her back. While she was on the ground, I floated over to Robin.

"Who are you?" Robin asked me in an awed and slightly afraid tone.

"I am Thanatos." I said in my normal echoing voice. What we didn't realize was while we were talking the girl had recovered and was about to hit us. Just as we realized this, a green ram hit her in her head, efficiently putting her down for the count. Then if things couldn't get weirder, the ram turned into doom patrol member, Beastboy.

"Ex Doom Patrol member Beastboy, sir. How can I help?" okay so now ex-member, "Wowzers you're Robin aren't you, sir?"

"Well you can start by not calling me sir." Robin said in a bored voice. Beastboy wasn't even fazed by this though, he just said,

"Well let me just say that it's a real honor to be…," I decided this conversation had gone on too long and decided to cut in.

"Beastboy was it?" I asked even though I already knew it.

"Yes sir?" instead of answering I just pointed to the girl. During the conversation the alien had mustered enough strength to pick up a bus and chuck it at us. We all quickly hopped out-of-the-way but a big guy with a grey sweatshirt and black sweatpants jumped_ in _the way of the bus and caught it. He then threw off to the side like it was nothing. When he was done with that he looked at us and I could make out 1 red-eye. Jeez, how many weird teenagers live in Jump City?

"Yo, who's here messin up my neighborhood?" he yelled in an angered voice. Apparently Beastboy is a joker and decides to let his witty remarks pass his mouth and said,

"She started it." Just as he said that the outer metal of the alien's cuffs fell off and hit the ground with a clang. Then her hands were encased with a green light (ectoplasmic green) and she shot the green discs at us in rapid fire. All of us decided to take cover behind a relatively undamaged bus.

"Girls gonna wreck the city," Cyborg decided to say and I couldn't help but say the first thing that came to mind,

"No, where did you get that idea. Was it the super strength or the green energy?" He actually growled at the comment and Beastboy laughed. Man, I missed witty comments.

"I won't let her. I won't lose this fight." Robin said bringing me back to the situation at hand. By some unspoken commandment we all charged to the weakened alien. Just when I was about to let lose some seriously bad blasts, a huge black shadow raven came out of the ground. Then I heard a voice that said in monotone,

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." Then a girl wearing a purple cloak and black leotard stepped out of the shadows. Even with the hood up I saw here purple eyes. Purple eyes… Sam. For a second I believed it was Sam, but then I knew she was dead and I felt like crying. 'No, you have an alien to get rid of. Focus!'

Apparently while I blanked out Robin had gone up to the alien and started to talk to her. As soon as the cuffs were off the alien kissed Robin for a good 3 seconds! Then just as abruptly as it happened, she pushed him off of her and she states,

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" Then she leaves by flying quickly away. It may have been a trick of the light but I think I saw her smiling. Aw well, no time to think about that I'm starving. Just as I'm about to leave, Cyborg says,

"Well, whoever she was, girl sure knows how to make an impression."

"Well I think we made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girls gone, the city's saved. Mission accomplished; right sir?" Beastboy said in an almost a pleading tone. Robin doesn't even look at him when he said,

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Jeez, that was rude. Although, Beastboy isn't fazed when he salutes and says,

"Roger." I chuckled on the inside when he said that.

"Looks like we're done here, I appreciate the help." Is that it? Is he seriously just going to leave?

"You're gonna track down the alien?" The way Raven made it sound it was more of a statement than a question.

"I have to find out if she's a threat." Robin said in a way that made his answer seem obvious. Now that I think about it, I bet he just wants to make-out with her more.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." Cyborg spoke in a low voice so Robin wouldn't hear. Both Beastboy and I had a good laugh about that. It seemed that everyone was leaving except for me and Beastboy. I was about to leave just like the rest of them but what stopped me was Beastboy yelling,

"DDUUUUUUDDDDDEEEEEE" As I turned around to find out what was wrong, I found my answer as a shadow. I looked up to see a huge red and orange spaceship with large pointed objects in the front the ship slowly moving towards a small isle near the coast. Then, an orange pod was dropped on the isle and Cyborg decided to remark,

"Looks like Space girls got friends," and Robin finished by saying," or enemies." The pod then shot blue lighting into the sky. It separated to show a hologram of what could be a blue lizard with a tail and yellow armor. He then spoke in a low, hard tone,

"People of earth, we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner; a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damages; but if you attempt to assist her, you destruction. **Will. Be. Absolute.**" Then the hologram disappeared and a hundred aliens came out of the pod, heading toward us.

"That's a big ship." Cyborg decided to enlighten us of that information. Then to make us sound even more stupid, Beastboy replied by saying, "And those are some scary looking aliens."

"You can say that again." I said because really, it was sorta smart. To bring us back to the situation at hand, Raven said, "They told us not to interfere."

"You're still goin after her, aren't ya?" Cyborg said to Raven and Beastboy said," Can we come too."

I'll admit; I don't know what I want. Sometimes all I want to do is help and become the hero I once was. Yet, other times, I know I can't. I couldn't save the ones I love, how could I save the ones I don't know. Also, my future; I'm a monster. I can't become a hero.

"I suppose I could team up, just this once." Robin's voice brought me back to the present. Everyone gives a slight smile at that remark and starts walking away: everyone except Raven and me. When they realize we aren't walking with them, Robin comes up and asks," You in?"

Raven said," I'm not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around." Raven said exactly the same thing I would have said. What Robin said next really made my mind up.

"I know enough. What about you, Thanatos. You in?" I had to nod a yes to that. I guess the past can still hurt to remember but it doesn't make up who I am. We all walked into an alley and stayed silent until all the blue aliens were gone. Then Robin spoke in a leader voice," Alright we need something to track."

Raven said immediately," She's near," as soon as we all stared at her and she seemed very uncomfortable," I can sense things." That made more sense. Too bad I haven't developed that skill yet. Everyone else seems to have a method; Beastboy as a bloodhound and Cyborg a sonic analyzer in his arm.

"I've got her trail," Beastboy said soon and Cyborg said," I can hear her heartbeat." We all then started running after Beastboy. He led us to candy store with a medium-sized hole with red outlining. We came in through the door and found her chowing down on popcorn and candy with the wrappers still on them. Beastboy, ever the joker, ruined our sneak attack by saying," Ah, those taste better without the wrappers."

The alien then dropped all the food and quickly turned around, her hands and eyes glowing with green intensity. Just when she was about to attack Robin said in a nervous voice," It's alright, we're friends; remember?" She then spoke in somewhat butchered English,

"Friends? For what purpose did you free me?" Robin answered in a relaxed tone with a hint of nervousness," Just trying to be nice." She didn't calm down at all in the slightest. Instead she looked a little confused and said,

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet; closest is rutha; weak." Cyborg must have been annoyed by how slow it was going and told her straight forward and in an annoyed tone, "Well around here nice means nice, and if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

That seemed to get to her. Her hands and eyes lost their glow to show beautiful, emerald eyes. Her hands dropped to her sides and she looked vulnerable. When she spoke, her voice lost all anger and sounded sad and defeated.

"Not prisoner, I am prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant." I just had to ask even though I had a pretty good idea, "And the Citadel are…?" She finally looked up at me and answered plainly, "Not. Nice."

Robin then said a bit roughly, "Then you're not going with them; not if I have anything to say about it." Hey what about the rest of us!

"Um, don't you mean us?" At least Beastboy agrees with me. Just as Robin was going to answer, a hole was blasted into the side of the store. After the aliens yelled 'Seize her!' we ran at them. Along the way Beastboy changed into the rhino, the 3 of us with energy charged it, and the rest of them just ran. I was very focused on the aliens in front of me I don't know what the rest of them were doing.

After taking down 4 aliens on my they decided to retreat. I then turned to find Cyborg's sweat suit demolished and parts hanging limply on him. "Aw man. My suit." Jeez, is that all he can think about. Aliens are invading and he's thinking about fashion; really?

"So, you look way cooler without it." Okay, this is just too much. I guess I must have zoned out of the conversation because next thing I know the hologram thingy was back on the alien was starting to speak again, "Fools! The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. You city shall be DESTROYED!"

After that declaration a humongous red laser was pointed directly at the center of town. Okay this is bad. Beastboy then decided to let us know everything that went wrong today, "So after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" The way he said it made me feel guilty. I knew I couldn't be a hero and look what happened when I was.

"Go team." Cyborg said in a depressed voice. Okay he is seriously making me mad. "You think this a joke? An entire city is in danger because we had to play hero. I knew this was a bad idea." I yelled at Cyborg, but of course that triggered everyone else to yell and play the blame game. Everyone that is except for Raven and me.

"Quiet!" Raven and I yelled at the same time. I followed up and said, "It doesn't matter now. We need to work together."

"Thanatos* is right; we work as a team and we beat the bad guys. We have a city to save." Robin said in his leader voice, "Now, does anyone know how to get up there?"

"I do." This surprisingly came from Raven. So we gathered around her and she chanted a basic spell. We were soon covered in dark energy and the sensation of teleporting. The black soon dissipated and we were standing in an empty hallway near the center of the ship.

"C'mon, we have to get to the firing controls, there isn't much time." Beastboy, the alien, and I followed Robin. I was thinking intensely of what we were exactly doing. I was helping to save a city from aliens along meta-humans. Huh, sounds like a knock-off of a movie. Beastboy's voice broke into my thoughts and startled me back into reality.

Then Robin set off his explosive disks and told us to get into place. After the smoke cleared away, we stood facing Trogar with intensity and Robin said fearlessly, "We're not five heroes, we're one team!"

While fighting the aliens I thought about what Robin said. I know I can't stay with them. They are nice and I couldn't stand if they got hurt. They're the closest people to friends I've had since the accident. As soon as this is over I will leave and spare them the heartache that's bound to happen if I stay.

My opponent took my wandering mind as a weakness and struck hard. I ended on the floor near everyone but Beastboy and Raven. Cyborg and Robin were trying to reconfigure Cyborg's arm into a weapon. Meanwhile, Trogar was standing between us and Raven who was supporting Beastboy who was leaning heavily on her.

"Get away from my friends. Azarath. **Metrion. ****_ZINTHOSS!_**" Raven yelled and an explosion rocked the ship out of the sky and narrowly landed on a small island. After the dust settled Trogar rose again and before he could do anything Cyborg shot him from behind and he finally fell.

"Alright. I'm only gonna say this once; BOOYAH!" I have to say, I feel like celebrating too. Man, I haven't felt this great in months, though being homeless can do that to people.

* * *

**Time skip: 2 hours**

Now we're all just standing on the edge of the little island, the spaceship right behind us. The alien hadn't come out yet; she was changing in one of the rooms of the spaceship. The sun was starting to set, sending rays of purple and pink across the sky and puffs of clouds dotting the sky.

"That quite a view," Raven said right beside me.

"Somebody otta build a house out here." Cyborg said. Man that really sounds nice. No more cold nights sleeping in a tree or worrying about where my next meal is coming from. Wait, what am I thinking? I have to leave. I can't stay with these people otherwise they might get caught in my past.

"Yeah if you like sunshine and the beach," Beastboy said startling me out of my mind.

"Humph, you know, you're kinda funny." Raven said with a sliver of a smile on her face. That comment made him crack a huge smile on his face and said in a high-pitched voice, "You think I'm funny? Ohohoh, I know some jokes!"

Raven's face dropped quickly and she quickly took a step back from him. I chuckled at her misfortune but stopped as soon as she shot me a glare that could have turned me into a pile of ash.

"Please, I look nice?" Starfire said behind us causing us all to turn around. Robin stepped toward her with a blush on his face and stated, "I still don't know your name."

"In your language it would be Starfire." She answered. Hm, Starfire. Finally I have a name I can call her. Robin then took another step and stood tall and said in a proud voice, "Welcome to Earth, Starfire."

"I wish to thank you all for your bravery and I wish to ask permission to remain here. Where the people are most strange, but also most… kind." Starfire said.

"You don't need our permission," Raven started and Robin finished with," But if you want our friendship, you've got it." Wait. I didn't know we are now friends.

"I guess we could all use some new friends." Cyborg said wistfully and Beastboy said, "Besides, we kinda made a good team."

I should really leave before they suck me into a new team. Memories of _them_ and me ghost fighting were flashing through my mind. Robin's voice brought me back to the present when he said," I thought we might want to keep in touch so Cyborg and I designed these."

He was holding out 4 small, compact devices in his green glove. The sun was glinting off of the yellow communicators when I finally spoke up and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Just as I was about to go invisible and fly away Beastboy's voice stopped me when he said, "Where? Please don't go. We can be a team."

I looked down and answered in a voice that sounded surely depressed," I don't want you guys to get hurt. If I stay here my past will catch up to me and I can't be responsible for any more deaths." At the end I looked up and their faces shown with determination. Not the kind to say I'm a monster, but their eyes practically screamed, 'We will personally tackle you and hold you down until we convince you to stay here!'Although I doubted that they could actually do that, I felt flattered.

"Ugh. Fine I'll stay." I said in an aggravated tone even though I was surely smiling like the Joker. I was surprised, yet again, when they tackled me anyway and hugged me until I felt I would choke. When everyone finally got up Robin said," When there's trouble, you know who to call…" and I finished with a name I just thought up on the spot, "The Teen Titans*."

They looked at me questionably but I just shrugged in response and said," We obviously need a name and we are teens. I just thought of titans. If you don't like it I'm sure we could come up with a different name."

"I love the name, Thanatos." Robin said with a ghost of a smile on his face. Everyone then turned toward the sunset. I smiled because even though I knew we would face tribulations, I had new friends and a team behind me to face them along me. Sure I would never forget my original team but I have gotten over the sadness and am ready for whatever life throws my way.

**Authors Note: Again, Soooo sorry for the late update. This is officially 9 pages in word document and that is part of the reason it took so long. Please remember to answer my poll. It is very important! Also, please constructive criticism is welcome. If you don't review I don't know if this story is good or not!**

***I have no idea who came up with the team name so if you do know please tell me in your reviews and I will put it up in my next chapter.**

***I am so sorry for the mix-up with Robin calling Danny, Danny instead of Thanatos. Thank-you for pointing out that little mistake and if you find anymore mistakes I would love it if you make it known in my reviews, they make me a better writer.**


	5. Danny's Past

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the late update. I just started Spring Break and am taking the time to type up chapters. I would also like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews and anyone who voted on my poll. It is still up if you haven't voted yet. These next few chapters are all about the gang getting to know each other. This chapter is about Danny and you shouldn't read if you don't like spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Danny POV:**

"Soo, what do you want to do now?" Beastboy asked awkwardly. We are all still standing on the island with the now cooled off spaceship still behind us. It really was a good question though. I have no home, less than 5 bucks, and am losing energy being in my ghost form.

"Well, I don't know. It's pretty late though. Do we all have a place to stay?" Robin asked us all. Beastboy and Cyborg instantly raised their hands while Starfire merely looked confused. Raven and I looked down when he turned to us.

"Please Wait, Please!" We heard a voice coming from behind the spaceship and turned towards it. A man who I assumed to be the mayor stepped from behind it. *He was a stout man with a white curly mustache. He was wearing a suit like Vlad's and I involuntarily felt a shiver run down my spine at the mention of Vlad.

"Hi! I'm the mayor of this fine city and I would like to personally thank you for saving us. I couldn't _help_ but overhear of your little predicament. Since you helped save our fair city I thought it would be fair to let you stay at an all expense paid, best hotel Jump City can offer for 2 weeks. So what do you say?" He asked. He had a high-pitched voice for a guy. He may look like Vlad but his attitude was awed and jumpy; the exact opposite of him. We looked at each other and obviously came to the same conclusion as Robin stepped forward and said,

"Sure. Really though it was no big deal, we were just tryin' to help out." He the shook hands and the mayor replied, "I would also like to tell you there will be a meeting in 2 days about you young folks. You are required to attend."He then went back behind the spaceship.

We looked at each other again than those of us who could fly; Beastboy, Raven, Starfire, and me; started floating. Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and Beastboy picked Cyborg up by the talons of his pterodactyl form. We followed Cyborg's instructions that seemed to know where to go. It was dark by the time we landed in front of a fancy looking building called *The Hilton Hotel.

We walked in and I was in awe. There was gold everywhere; golden carpets, curtains, even couches! Robin got our keys to the rooms and we learned four of us would have to share bedrooms. Cyborg and Beastboy decided to bunk together while Raven and Starfire bunked together. My room was the same as the lobby except there was silver and black mixed in.

I was long overdue for a shower and despite the lateness I went straight for the bathroom. The mud and caked dirt slid down my body in rivers. I stepped out of the shower an hour and a half later feeling fresh and like a new person. I didn't even realize how tired I was as I fell into my bed, changing into Jack as I fell asleep.

* * *

I was so exhausted I didn't even have nightmares. I woke up to a knock at my door and Robin's muffled voice saying I had 30 minutes till breakfast and if I wasn't down there by then they were gonna kick the door down. I jumped out of bed and quickly changed back into Thanatos. 'Jeez I really need to be careful. They might find out my identity faster than… Jazz if I'm not.'

After trying to tame my unruly hair, I turned intangible and invisible and walked through the door. I flew down the stairs and found everyone standing or, in Starfire's case, floating in the middle of the lobby talking in hushed whispers. I quickly flew nearer to find out what they were talking about, but I wasn't eavesdropping or anything; right?

"Are you sure he didn't leave while we were sleeping?" Beastboy's worried voice was the first I heard.

"Yeah, I doubt Thanatos would leave. We were pretty convincing in making sure he stayed. Besides; he looked way too tired to leave anyway." Robin answered. So they were talking about me behind my back, although I am eavesdropping on them. Is that called being even or distrust?

"Aw, I didn't know you cared so much about little old me." I said in a mocking tone, revealing myself to them. Their faces were priceless and I would have to bet they jumped about ten feet high. I was rolling on the floor laughing so hard my chest started hurting before they finally had their breath back.

"Dude! Don't do that again! That wasn't funny." Beastboy said looking like he was about to start laughing any minute.

"Oh come on, that was hilarious! You should have seen your faces; priceless!" I said my laughs subsiding to manly giggles. They finally cracked smiles though Robin's was gone in an instant and he looked as serious as ever.

"OK, now that everyone is here we can get down to business. Now that we're a team we need to get to know one another better. I know a café downtown where we can talk and no one and I mean **NO ONE** but us will hear. Does that sound good?" Robin asked us.

I mean I'm a little wary. Do I trust these guys enough to tell them my identity? Will they look at me with disgusted faces and kick me out? 'Of course not, they don't hate a cyborg, alien, shape shifter, or whatever Raven is. Don't be paranoid.'

I looked at everyone else and their faces reflected my inner thoughts even though I kept my face a stoical mask. It didn't look like anyone would step up so I shook hands with Robin and said, "Where's the café?" He looked up at me and cracked a ghost of a grin.

* * *

"OK, who wants to go first?" Robin asked us as he closed the door. Everyone was seated around a circular table and the order was Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, me, Raven, and finally Starfire. Robin heaved a sigh and sat down when no one answered him.

"I guess I will." I said in a rough voice, seeing as how it would be a while before anyone else would say anything. Everyone looked up and either looked grateful; Robin and Raven or relived; everyone else, "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about when you got your powers, assuming you weren't born with them." Robin answered.

"*Sigh* OK. I lived in a small town called Amity Park, Ohio and I also had a family. I used to be human; I'm now a ghost. My parents were the best ghost hunters and their names were Maddie and Jack Fenton. I also had an older sister named Jasmine but everyone called her Jazz. She was super smart and always wanted to become a psychologist." At this point tears were starting to leak out of my eyes.

"Wait! Why do you keep saying were and saying everything in past tense?" Cyborg asked. I knew it was a simple question but I couldn't help but get a little mad. Here I was sorta grieving and he was being very inconsiderate. I immediately squashed it though, he doesn't know.

"Please, no interruptions, it is very hard already." I answered through clenched teeth. I then took a deep breath and continued, "I was part of the 'un-cool crowd' at school so I only had 2 really good friends. The first was a techno-geek named Tucker Foley. He loved technology and always had 5 PDA's in his pocket; we once had a funeral for one of his PDA's he named 'Sharen'. He also only ate meat. That made it really difficult to eat with him and my other friend.

My other friend was a goth named Sam Manson. She was an ultra-recyclable-vegetarian which meant she didn't eat anything with a face. She was rich but she hid it from us because she didn't want fake friends who only liked her for her money. Sam was a special girl but I didn't really understand my feelings for her until it was too late."

"I also have to tell you a really big secret; my human name was Danny Fenton. So as I was telling you before, my parents were professional ghost hunters and their life-long dream was to make a working ghost portal. A few weeks after my 14th birthday, it was complete. Jazz and I were called down to the lab to see it start-up. The only thing was; it only sparked then fizzed a bit before dying. My parents left crestfallen and my sister just humped and stalked off; probably to finish reading another psychology book."

"I didn't like seeing my parents so sad, so the next day I brought Sam and Tucker over. They really wanted to see the portal so I brought them down to my parent's lab. Sam convinced me to go inside the portal, but wanted to get a picture of me holding the HAZMAT suit I'm wearing now. So I put the jumpsuit on and stepped inside the portal. There were tons of wires lying around so to steady myself, I put my hand on the wall."

I broke off here and curled myself into a ball. This next part still haunts me, even in my dreams. "As I said before, my dad means well but isn't exactly the smartest guy ever. He had put the on-switch inside of the portal and I pressed it. The next thing I know, I'm in extreme pain. It's this burning sensation where my insides are on fire. Then, it's gone. I stumble out of the portal and my friends catch me; but then I pass out."

"When I wake up my friends were freaking out. They told me to look in the mirror and I looked like this; except my suit was inverted. (I changed my look when I got to Jump city). I was now a ghost. I was freaking out with my friends; I just wanted to become human again. Then in a flash of bluish/white light; I was human again. With my raven-black hair, crisp-blue eyes, pale skin, and regular clothes."

I finally looked up after I was done. They all had confused faces and I almost laughed at Cyborg's face. Before anyone could ask questions though, I changed. I gave up my secret to 5 meta-humans that I barely knew; only because they asked. I don't know if I can trust them; but I hope I made the right decision.

So here I am, standing by my chair in recent human form. I'm waiting for someone to say something so it's no surprise when Beastboy jumps up and says, "Dude; how did you do that?!"

"I just think about being human and it happens." I admit shyly; mostly because I'm not so sure myself.

"That shouldn't be possible. No one should be able to withstand that much ecto-energy and still have blood pumping through their veins. How in the world are you able to do that?" Cyborg asks in awe.

"I'm not so sure myself. I know little about anatomy but if you want, you could look into it when we have a stable house." I said. Even though experiments don't sound like fun, I am starting to trust these people. Cyborg just nodded at my consent and I felt relived.

"Now I will get back to the story. The ghost portal opened after that and ghosts would come through. I learned about my powers as ghosts came through it. It was really difficult hiding my powers from my parents, as I would go intangible and invisible at random times."

"Wait, why did you hide your powers from your parents? They could have turned you back to normal." Raven asked, speaking for the first time.

"Uh, hello! They are professional ghost hunters and I am half ghost! Yeah I should have totally just walked up to them and said, 'Hey mom and dad, I have to tell you something. I'm half ghost; can you turn me back to normal?'" I practically yelled. She looked a bit startled and put her head down, along with everyone else.

"How many enemies did you have?" Beastboy asked after a short, awkward silence. I let out a sigh of relief and answered, "I don't know exactly, let me think."

I started muttering the names of the ghosts under my breath, "Let's see; Amorpho, Box Ghost, Ember, Skulker, Fright Night, _Vlad_, Ghost Writer, Johnny, Kitty, Shadow, Lunch Lady, Red Huntress, Freakshow, Lydia, Désirée, Nocturn, Poindexter, Pariah Dark, Prince Aragon, Spectra, Technus, Undergrowth, Vortex, Walker, Youngblood, GIW; anymore?" I finally looked up to see everyone's eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates. I chuckled a little and finally said,

"27, final answer. By the way that isn't including my parents or any minor villains such as ecto-pusses, my parents, or Walker's guards." I trailed off at the ending. Even though I know I left off an important villain, I wasn't going to tell them about _HIM_ until it was time.

"So why are you here in Jump City and not in Amity Park?" Robin asked.

"Well, it is a long story so get comfy. It was nearing the end of my first year with ghost powers and only Sam and Tucker knew about my powers. It was also the time during school where everyone has to take the C.A.T. I was under a lot of pressure from ghost fighting and schoolwork, so I hadn't studied. After a fight with Box Lunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, at the local Nasty Burger, I found the answers to the test in the recent wreckage."

"After another fight with Skulk-Tech, a future upgrade of Technus with Skulker, we (Sam, Tucker, and I) were transported to a weird clock tower. Then a ghost named Clockwork showed up and said he was charged with killing me. Tucker gave Sam and me a medallion that leveled the playing field. All of us barely escaped to the future."

"Then I had to fight with my evil, future self who we dubbed Dark Dan. I couldn't land a hit and he was more advanced than me. He could duplicate into 4 duplicates and developed a ghostly wail. He used it on a building and right before Sam and Tucker were crushed they tore off their medallions; transporting them home." I took a few breaths, not really wanting to relive this but I am. I don't know what is making me trust these people, but I am.

"He fused the medallion inside of me then threw me into a portal he made. I was floating aimlessly, tied up in green, ecto-energy, ropes when I floated into a buff Box Ghost, a fat Ember, Johnny 13 in a wheelchair, and Skulk-Tech. They were beating me up and I kept yelling 'Get Away!' That's when I did my first ghostly wail."

"When I was done, my binds faded away and my hair turned black along with my eyes reverting to blue. After seeing the damage of my powers, I reverted back to my original ghostly form. Then one of my dad's inventions called the b-o-o-merang hit me in the face. My sister's headpiece was tied to it with a note. It said go to _Plasmius' _portal."

"Since it was the future, _Vlad _looked older, but his hair was grown out and he looked ill. He told me when everyone died in the Nasty Burger explosion I was the only survivor and went to stay with him. I had wanted all the pain to go away. He honored my wish and ripped the ghost out of me. However, the ghost then ripped out Vlad's ghost half and merged. The evil overwhelmed my ghost half. He said things were better left unsaid when I asked about what happened to my human half."

Everyone released a gasp and I visibly shuddered remembering that fateful day.

"I asked him to rip out my humanity with the ghost gauntlets he still had so I could pop back into the past like Tucker and Sam. He did and it was so painful. I remember feeling like I was falling into a portal, but I could hear what was happening to everyone else. I didn't know Jazz had known about my ghost powers but she did. When I finally got into reality, I saw a devastating sight. My family, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer, my English teacher, were all stuck to a vat of nasty sauce that was about to blow up." I took a shuddering breath and began again.

"I punched him and he flew across town. I took this time to say a few words with my family; I promised them I would never turn into Dark Dan. Ever. I fought with Dan and just when I thought I had won, he came back stronger than ever. He asked me why I didn't just give into him and I said I had promised my family. I used my wail twice, harder than ever. As he stood again, I used the Fenton Thermos and finally captured Dan."

"He said I was too late and he was right. I was too exhausted to 'Go Ghost' and I tripped on a pebble. I watched my family and friends explode before my eyes; the only people who loved me died before my eyes and I was too weak to save them."

Tears were leaking out of my eyes by the time I ended. I was really pathetic. I don't deserve to become a hero along with these people.

"I-I woke up in a hospital… and when the doctor left the room, I flew away from Amity. I couldn't take the pain from being there. I'm not going to ever go back on my last promise to my family. So I left and winded up here. New look, new name, and, I guess, new family."

I looked up to see everyone smiling at me. Yeah, I definitely won't ever forget my family and friends, but I know I found closure with these people. Meta-humans who I don't know, but also don't particularly care. They're my new family; and I mean, what else does anyone else really need?

**Authors Notes: Please review and please answer my poll. I suck at writing romance, so I need ideas. If you find any mistakes, please put them in your reviews or PM me. I also may have forgotten some enemies, if i have, please tell me. Any questions, just ask. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!**

***If this isn't what the mayor looks like, then please PM me what the real one looks like. I have no idea! **

***Just a spur of the moment hotel name. I don't own the Hilton Hotel**


	6. Raven's Past

**Authors Notes: I am sooooo sorry for not updating! First I had this HUGE memory book due at school. Then I had OAA's all week the net week! The only reason I can update now is because I am stuck in bed because I injured my knee. I had actually written this chapter weeks ago but never had the time to post it. Please don't be mad, I am half way through the next chapter and will post it hopefully in this week, but no promises. Also, if you need to ask me questions about my chapters, please do it through PMs because then I have to put it in here. Thanks!**

**DragonFury7: Since I can't PM you I will answer you here. In Phantom Planet, Danny says, "But I'm thinking if you can reach inside of me and pull out my humanity… which by the way sounds totally gross, we can get the medallion out too." That is why I said rip out his humanity not medallion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Danny's POV:**

I finally let out a huge sigh and leaned back in my chair. Everyone looked a bit uncomfortable because now one of them would have to show their pasts. I mentally rolled my eyes and stood.

"Okay since I shared first, I get to decide who goes next. Does that seem fair to you?" I asked. At their meek nods I slowly scoped out and chose my next victim. Oops, I meant teammate.

"Raven." I said strongly; I don't know why I chose her. I feel a sort of connection with her, like I can relate to her.

"Umm, okay." She may have said it in monotone, but I could tell was confused and maybe a little scared. I don't know why, maybe it was her eyes that are just like Sam's, but I decided to comfort her a little.

"You know, it's not so bad. Just start when you're ready." I said softly. She nodded at me, took a deep breath, and began.

**Raven POV**:

I am freaking out! I know I seem calm on the outside but on the inside all my emotions are chaotic. I know my hands are trembling under the table, and I never get scared!

"You know, it's not so bad. Just start when you're ready." Thanatos, or Danny, said softly. I don't know why, but when he said that, I felt better. I nodded at him and took a deep breath. I cleared my head of thoughts and braced myself for the emotion sure to come, no need for anything to break or explode, and began.

"I lived on another planet named Azerath. Everyone there wears hooded cloaks like mine; however they are always white. I had a mother named *Ariella. She was my only friend because everyone else avoided me. Even the monks treated me differently. I was always near my mother until the monks separated us saying it was time."

"That was when I was 10. When I was 12 the monks told me about a terrible future. They called me a mistake and said my mom was raped by the worst demon possible then fled here. The monks said I was just a portal for my father to come through so he could destroy worlds." I looked away. I took deep breaths but I could tell it wasn't working. Tears stung my eyes and I hurriedly wiped them away.

"What are your powers?" Danny asked. It was a random question, but I was thankful he asked it.

"Well my powers are emotionally driven. If I feel any emotion something small or big could explode; that is probably why I spent more than half my life in meditation. To answer your question though, I have telekinesis, reading people's minds, sense others by their emotions, and teleportation." It was quite funny to see the others faces. Robin didn't look too surprised but his thoughts were funny to read, Starfire looked confused, Beastboy and Cyborg looked scared, but Thanatos, Danny, looked and felt unperturbed.

"You don't look surprised Thanatos or should I call you Danny?" I asked.

"Yeah, well one of my enemies feeds from depressed moods so I've learned when to feel emotion and when not to. Also, just call me Thanatos when I am in ghost form and Jack when I'm in human form. I don't want anyone to make the connection if you call me Danny." He said. I guess that makes sense. Though now I guess I have to continue with my story.

"Anyway, after they told me my prophecy, they made me always meditate. I was never allowed any contact with anyone, even my mother. I could only stay on Azerath for so long. On my 15th birthday, I snuck out of the room the monks confined me to and ran to my mother. She gave me these clothes and told me to go to Earth. I promised her I would do anything I could to stop my father from coming."

"She made a portal and I went through it. I landed in a grimy alley and when I went to leave it, I found Robin fighting Starfire. I decided to stand in the shadows and wait for the right time to interrupt. I believe you all know what happened after that." I finally finished. I finally looked up to see everyone staring at me. "Do you have any questions?"

"Please, friend Raven, what is telekinesis?" Starfire asked. I was about to say some snarky response when I realized something. Starfire has just come to a new planet that she knows nothing about it. I was about to answer when Robin answered before me saying, "It's when someone has the ability to move things with their mind."

"So when are you supposed to become the portal?" I heard Danny ask. I took a deep breath and said, "My *16th birthday."

Now everyone looked uncomfortable. Maybe I should just leave. I mean, I just cause pain and suffering wherever I go.

"Don't even think about it." Danny said/growled. I quickly looked over to find him looking straight at me. It was like he could read my mind.

"But it would be better for everyone if I just-"

"No way; I was thinking the same thing before. We both promised our family we wouldn't become our future and let's face it, we need friends for that."Danny said with a small smile. I smiled a little back and then it was gone.

"Any more questions?" I asked. Everyone looked down and I took that as a no. I smirked evilly in my head and chose the person to go next.

"Starfire, you're next." I said. The reason I chose her is because she is kind of like me. She comes from a different planet and is the only other girl. I am really curious about her past.

**Authors Note: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I don't know much about Raven's past except what I read about on fanfiction. If anyone really doesn't like what I wrote, then please tell me Raven's actual past. Thanks! Also I have decided to do Danny/Raven and Robin/Starfire. Thank you to everyone who answered my poll!**

***I have absolutely no idea what Raven's mom's name is. Please put it in your review if you know.**

***I don't know if it is supposed to be her 16****th**** or 18****th**** birthday but let's pretend it's supposed to be her 16****th**** birthday.**


End file.
